


Grumpy Isak (one shot)

by allthespices



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isak, Evak - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthespices/pseuds/allthespices
Summary: Isak had been playing video games all day, but Even wants to have some fun.





	Grumpy Isak (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay this is my first smut so be gentle with me pls (opposite of what Even is with Isak)

''Magnus what the fuck are you doing!'' Isak yelled into the mic as he aggressively hit the laptop everywhere. Even sat down on the bed with a cup of tea in his hands, he gentle sipped it and watched his angsty boyfriend get furious. Even couldn't help it but smirk a little, he enjoyed seeing Isak like this. It actually turned him on a bit. He really wanted to pin down his angry boyfriend forcing him to shut it up. Even suddenly felt himself grow and moved uncomfortably around in the couch.

''I'm the fucking only one who knows how to play correctly! Mags can you move!?'' Isak shouted once again and leaned forward to see the screen, not that it looked like it helped. Even put down the cup of tea and stood up to walk towards his boyfriend. Isak mumbled something unhearable before Even put his hands on his shoulders.

''Baby please'', Isak whined. ''Not fucking now I'm so angry I don't want to upset you''.

''Upset me?'', Even said surprised and let his hands that were rested on Isak shoulder's slide even further down his chest.

''What the fuck I'm serious I don't have time for thi-'', Isak said but regretted his choice of words.

''Even I'm sorry I just..'' he turned the laptop off when he realised the team of his had lost.  
Even stared into Isak's eyes as he turned the chair around so Isak could face him. 

''Isak, you have been acting really braty, maybe I need to teach you a lesson.'' Even breathed into Isak's mouth before starting to kiss him very slowly. Isak knew what all this meant and grew harder of the thought of Even teaching him. 

''I-I'm sorry'', Isak said and started to tremble. But Even wasn't having none of it. He grabbed Isak's arm and pulled him out of the chair and on to the bed. Isak moaned out of surprise when Even pressed him down and forced himself on to Isak's smaller body. They started to intensely kiss, but Isak was having a hard time keeping up with Even's tempo. He moved his tongue around quickly in Isak's tiny mouth.

''Fucking spread it'', Even opened Isak's mouth with his fingers and forced his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth. Isak moaned loudly as Even gave him all that he had.

''You're gonna take what I give you, Isak. Is that clear?'' Even said and grabbed Isak's jaw with his big hand. ''I said is that fucking clear!?'' Even grabbed his jaw even harder when his boyfriend didn't answer quick enough.

''Yes, yes! Please I need you'', Isak moaned and touched Even on the outside of his pants.

''Good boy,'' Even said and forced Isak's mouth open so he could spit in it. ''Swallow'', he command and Isak did what he said as the good boy he was. And just by doing that Even could feel Isak growing even bigger against his leg.

''You're such a good boy, Isak. Maybe I could reward you with something after I'm done with you,'' Isak grinned as Isak moved around in the bed. He always did when he was horny, Even could tell just by Isak's body language that he wanted him so bad. Even was tired of waiting so he ripped of his own pants and switched places with Isak and suddenly he was lying on his back with Isak's hands wrapped around his length. Even didn't have to say anything because Isak knew exactly what to do.  
He felt Isak spit dripping down as Isak softly kitten licked off the pre cum. Isak felt Even tightly holding on to his hair, and it was just a matter of seconds before he forced Isak to take him fully. Isak gagged but that didn't stop him for continuing to deep throat, well he didn't really have a choice since Even held on to Isak's curls hardly and forced his poor throat to take his entire member.

''Fuck Isak, you treat me so good,'' Even moaned as Isak continued when Even let go of his hair. Isak looked up and Even looked into his angelic eyes. God, he was so fucking sexy. Cheeks all red and hair fully messy. Even loved when Isak looked like this, he loved making a mess out of him. He loved being the cause of his almost wrecked-look. He groaned loudly when he noticed a tear roll down Isak's cheek. He wiped away the tear and grabbed isak by his shoulders to pull him up so they could kiss, because if Isak had continued. Even would finish in seconds, and he was far from done with his pretty kinky submissive boy.

''Was I good for you?'' Isak almost whispered and put his head down on the side next to Even. 

''The best. I am so proud of you,'' Even said with a low voice. He decided to rip off Isak's clothes so he could see his beautiful boy's naked body. Even spit on his own hand before starting to jerk Isak off.

''Please don't, I'm gonna cum so quickly. I need you inside me before, please Even,'' Isak breathed heavily between the words and Even twitched at Isak's wish.

''Turn around'', Even said emotionless. Isak did what his dominant boyfriend told him and he felt Even's hand slowly stroking his ass. Isak moaned when Even spread his cheeks and his entire body twitched when Even spat on him once again. He knew that spit was Isak's weakness, and after this he could to anything Even wanted him to do.

Isak was lying face down on the bed but he could hear Even stroking his own cock with lube and suddenly he felt the liquid fill his hole as well. He moaned quietly when he felt Evens two fingers slowly filling him up.

''Baby you are always so tight no matter how much i stretch you up,'' Even said and started to drill his fingers into Isak who held on to one of the pillows. He whined for Even's cock, he wanted to feel him. Feel him raw.   
Even could tell that Isak was ready so he teased Isak's hole with his cock before pressing himself into Isak's tightness. He could hear Isak sob loudly and he started to feel bad.

''Are you okay?,'' he stopped moving and put a hand on Isak's back. Isak turned his head around and stared into Even's eyes before saying ;

''Weren't you supposed to teach me a lesson?''

Even grinned and started to move inside Isak. He grabbed his hair so he could go even faster, Isak felt so tight around Even even though they've done this so many times.

''Harder. Please. Give me what I deserve,'' Isak whined and Even got surprised. Isak used to be so very shy during sex, but now he was so horny he couldn't contain himself. He had never seen him like this before. But he loved it.

''You shouldn't have talked to be like you did before, Isak. That was very disrespectful,'' Even said loudly and slammed into Isak even harder. Isak sobbed loudly as he did so and grabbed the sheets so tightly Even thought he was going to rip them.

Even continued to hit Isak prostate as he brutally thrusted into him and pulling his hair. Isak rolled his eyes at the sensation and stroke himself fast.

''I'm going to cum now, Isak. In your tight fucking hole. And I want you to cum with me. Got it? If you don't cum when I tell you to, I will make you regret it. Understood?''

''Y-yes, Even,'' Isak stuttered and grabbed the sheets even tighter.

''5...''

Even hit Isak's prostate so hard the pain and pleasure couldn't be seperated. Isak felt his tears rolling down both of his cheeks and he sobbed loudly in to the pillow. He had never felt like this ever before.

''4...'' 

Even slammed his cock into Isak and watched it go in and out quickly. He noticed the tears of pleasure rolling down Isak's cheeks which made him absolutely crazy. Isak was so fucking hot. And it was Even who caused this. It was Even who made his boy so horny he couldn't contain himself. It was Even making his boy feel so much pleasure he started to cry. It was Even making Isak's cock so full off cum that he was seconds from cumming all over his stomach and the bed.  
He couldn't take it anymore.

''Fuck it. Isak cum for me now,'' Even almost yelled and let himself go. His cock twitched into Isak as the warm liquid filled Isak's hole up. Isak let go at the same time and moaned his boyfriend's name loudly as he came messily on his own stomach.   
They both collapsed on the bed and Even pulled out immidatley.

''Such a good boy Isak,'' Even breathed loudly. ''Such a good boy,''

Isak blushed, probably ashamed of what he had said when he was horny. Even understood. Even though he loved it. Isak sighed out in relief and cuddled up next to Even who kissed his forhead carefully.

''My beautiful Isak... My beautiful but grumpy Isak,''


End file.
